A Spider's Affection (Sequel of Passion of Darkness)
by hisachan1815
Summary: Every mission is a very important part of being a Spider. Every mission, we need to have a partner and Feitan is the one I used to choose. It's not because he is my favorite or he is tough and I want to be safe… It's not like that. I just feel that every mission assigned to me without that guy is so empty. So Boring as Nonsense… Minna! Please R&R and hope you'll like it! (sequel)


**A/N:**

Okay! Ths is the sequel demo... I will note that this is not super yaoi... only a mild one and i hope you can still appreciate this... ^^ Arigatou

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Feitan and Phinks...

* * *

Every mission is a very important part of being a Spider. Every mission, we need to have a partner and Feitan is the one I used to choose. It's not because he is my favorite or he is tough and I want to be safe… It's not like that. I just feel that every mission assigned to me without that guy is so empty. So Boring as Nonsense…

Another mission is assigned to us and I got a cut on my chest. It is a miracle to see this Feitan woundless… I don't care… He still broke his right arm which I think hurts a lot.

It is already late night and we both settled in an abandoned place concealed with these thick shadows. I sat on a dusty couch and felt the fierce pain caused by this wound which almost ripped my heart out. _It aches like hell…_ I wanted to say but don't want to look like a weakling infront of him. In fact, I had this wound before and now, I knew that it can't kill me so… I ignored it.

I was surprised to see Feitan's eyes on me again. There is a glimpse of something in it and that bothers me a lot so, I forced myself to sit and looked at him; as usual, he averted his eyes on me then seems to ignore me.

"Are you alright Fei?" I asked, slipping my words off because it expressed that care I shouldn't let out. Whatever… I also wanted to ask that. I felt the disappointment took over me. For the thousandth time; he ignored my question so, I forced myself to crawl towards him and placed my hand on his forehead.

"Are you sick? You act weird lately huh?"

"Don't touch me…" he said coldly as he pries my hand of him. His expression looked irritated; his eyebrows furrowed and his lips turned into a frown. I don't like this but I need to leave him alone. So I did it with a remark. "If that's what you wanted."

Few minutes of silence occurred. No one moved and talked and that seems to kill me so, I just closed my eyes and pretended that I am having a nap.

Suddenly, I heard something rustles then after a few seconds, something warm covered my body. As it touches me, the coldness of the night seems to fade.

I wanted to sit and look at Feitan; ask him why he does this. He is so mysterious… really… but I decided to stay still and just feel this act. This only occurs once in a century or it can never happen again so, I will just enjoy it.

Suddenly, I felt his body against me so; I slowly moved and sat up. I turned to look at him and found out that he is already asleep. His eyes were tightly closed and that image of him looks so tranquil. I wanted to touch him but. _**"Don't touch me…"**_ I remembered those words and I think he means what he told me. He doesn't want me to touch him and I respect that.

So, I pulled my hands that are only inches apart from his face and clenched it.

I think he felt my action. Oh no… I'm dead… He sat and stared at me with his cold eyes. I know this guy is dangerous when he gets angry so, I averted my eyes on him and cleared my throat.

"You're still awake?" he asked innocently and that made me let out a sigh. Thanks that he didn't saw me when I was about to touch him. "Isn't it obvious?" I didn't answer his question but just gave him an irritating statement.

"Does the wound hurt?" Here he go again… even his voice sounds so dull, he still lets out this caring words that is starting to startle me… _What is wrong with him?_ I turned to him and gave him this annoyed look. "Hey! You really act weird! What the hell is wrong with you Feitan?!"

I saw his expression changed then his eyebrows furrowed and a frown took place on his face. "I-I don't mean anything! Hey Fei-"

"Hey Phinks… Do I really look sick?"

He asked seeming to tease me maybe but I was surprised with my own action… own words. I crawled in front of him then stared at him with innocence. "No you don't; I just can't understand you…" he lifted his head and raised an eyebrow at me.

"Why?"

"I don't know… you act weird…"

"Oh, I see… Just don't mind me…"

"If that's what you wanted…"

I was about to turn away when he place his hands on my shoulders then pulled me towards him. I felt flabbergasted but I liked it at the same time. "Please don't leave me…" My eyes widened but I answered him back. "Why would I Fei…? I want you by my side…"

Oops! I slipped… I immediately pulled out and saw him lowering his head. I thought he was about to kill me but I'm wrong. "Thanks… Take a rest now…" after that, I saw him slowly laying his back against the floor.

I lay too and just stared at him with a smile on my lips. Yes… Feitan is weird but, I think that makes me feel this little affection towards him and I know he feels that too. "Goodnight Fei…" I said again then closed my eyes. I heard a distinct voice that spoke beside me... "Goodnight too Phinks…"

I don't know if that's a dream or imagination but still, the smile on my lips remained and joy flowed over my body… However, the exhaust seems too overpower me so, I drifted into another sleep. Hoping to see him in my dreams again.

* * *

**A/N:**

What do yah think? Please **R&R** and thanks again!


End file.
